Truth
by I'mJustMeAJ
Summary: AU! Months prior to going to Hogwarts Hermione is found by her real family. How will her old life prior to her new affect how she reacts to them? How will she react to the truth of her being put with the Grangers. Dark!Hermione, Sane!Bella, Uncle!Tom, Dark!Luna, Evil!Dumbledore!Bashing, Weasley!Bashing(with possible exceptions). Not the best at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_I don't belong here. They aren't my parents and I am not their child._

Those were the thoughts going through a young Hermione Granger's head as she hid under her bed in the middle of the night. Her 'father' loved her in ways she knew he shouldn't. He would wait till her 'mother' was asleep then sneak in her room and show her how much he loved her. Not like he really need to he wife often watched the 'father-daughter bonding time' and on few occasions even joined. When they were done they threw her in the blood splattered basement for morning torture sessions before going to work. They would chain her to the wall naked in the cold room as they did whatever they pleased to her. She was feed once a month never went to school. Nobody but her parents knew she existed; she was no one on the outside room. She had a room with a bed but she couldn't sleep in it she had to sleep in a dog house her 'parents' got for her when they had a dog. Her skin has never been touched by the sun, hair never groomed and skin not washed since the tender age of two when she started to walk. You could imagine how she smells after nine, nearly, ten years of never bathing? The dirt and grime on her body and her hair? John and his wife often ignored the smell or plugged their noses during 'bonding time'. The fact that the young girl was still alive is mystery with all the infected wounds she's gotten over the years and living off being fed once a month while being forced to watch her 'parents' eat.

Now if you asking: Why does she not just leave when her 'parents' are gone? The answer is she has no strength to and even if she her house was too big and she did not know her way around it. There's also the fact she was left locked in the basement chained to a wall. She wanted out and she wanted it bad. To her death was a better than living and she welcomed it waiting and praying for it to come swiftly. Mainly at moments like this when her room door opened and she held in a sob as she covered her mouth. She knew her attempts would prove futile as she was always found but she liked to hope that he would one day just leave when he did not see her straight away. But no, never has his feet turned when she wasn't in sight. She stared at them as he neared the bed and stopped standing there for a while. Suddenly John was on the ground and grabbing her by her hair roughly and dragging her from under the bed. He tossed her in to the wall and smiled when he heard bones break in her body.

He took pride in the pain he was able to bring over others main those weaker then he himself. Hermione was his favorite play toy him and his wife have had in their years together. He was sad he would have to rid her as of tonight so he planned to 'play' with her for the last time. Short on time he figured just beating her would be better then maybe a quickie then dumping her body in a dumpster. Oh yes he will enjoy his last night and thanked the old man who gave her to them the last ten years and some odd months. He didn't say anything he just carried on beating the poor defenseless girl. He kicked and stomped not bothering to pick her up or giving her a chance to. It went on until she passed out that he stopped and that was nearly an hour later. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged, literally, her down the stairs opening the front door and looking around then processed to drag her to his car throwing her into the back seat.

He drove to a not so good neighborhood and backed his car into an alley way that was wide enough for him to get in and out of the car with ease. He turned the car off, looked at Hermione in the rearview mirror and froze. Instead of being unconscious like moments before, she was up right staring blankly a head right at him through the mirror. Her eyes were cold and emotionless as she stared him down. John shook slightly but still himself and got out the car then went to the backseat, only to have glass shatter in his face. He yelled in pain and went to hold his face and regret it instantly and glass was pushed father in his face. He failed to notice Hermione's body slump against the seat as it happened or the three approaching figures. Determined to still 'play', he ignored the pain, opening the door, climbed in the backseat, ridding the girl's bottoms and his own. He then proceeded with submerging himself inside of her. He was so busy focusing on a speedy orgasm he never noticed one of the three figures running to the car and opening the door. It wasn't until he was at his peak did he realized he was being watched, but by then it was too late. He was thrown against the wall behind him then knocked unconscious but not before seeing a woman grabbing Hermione and sobbing quietly. He smiled as his world became dark; he caused more pain and this time to a stranger. To him it is nearly as sweet as it is to someone he knows, but not quite. He thought the people would leave him in the alley and he'll walk hours late and drive home, boy was he wrong. He'd be in for a surprise when wakes the next morning…..

…..as well as Hermione.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Depending on reviews I get I will continue. Pairings will have to wait until I know I'm going to go on with the story. This will be a AU!Dark!Femslash and you can tell me who you would like Hermione to be paired with as long as it is not Luna or Bella.

Anyway your reviews mean everything just don't be mean. If you have nothing nice to say either keep it to yourself me or PM, which you will only be wasting your time doing.

~AJ


	2. Chapter 2

When Walburga Black died, Sirius was disown and never became Black hair Bellatrix did. Rod and Bella were never proven to be Death eaters. More modern-ish muggle world late 1900's with modern technical advances and music.

Enjoy

Luna sat in the living room waiting for her mother, father and uncle to return home. Her cousin, aunt and other uncle sat on the couch with her cousin Draco in the middle as they slept. She couldn't sleep not when her older sister was coming home at long last. Luna had been adopted as few months after she was born. Her parents found her while she was only a few weeks after she was born. Her (birth) father killed her birth (mother) and was going after her. Her (adoptive) mother was an old friend of her mothers and was coming to visit her for the first time. She somehow remembers that day clearly, a lady rushed in and killed her father with no hesitation upon seeing the scene in front of her. Her (birth) mother's words were: 'Take Anmael' and just like that she was gone. Luna cried as did her new mother. She had sat in her crib as the lady she didn't know burn her father's body and levitate her mother's outside and bury her. The lady came back and picked her packing clothes as tears fell freely. The day after that they went to the Ministry to complete and legalize the blood adoption as well as to discuss Luna's vault situation. A man she didn't know went with them and did anything to keep a smile on her face. That day the ministry was busy and they didn't get home until late. The lady was complaining saying they should just forget it to day and come back the next morning but the man was saying most likely it would be like this in the morning. So they stayed while their eleven month old daughter was left at home with a house elf. Her Uncle's and Aunt were busy and they didn't want to wake her from her nap. Unknown to them that back at the manor the door was blown open and members of the order of Phoenix stormed in. Though they had no proof they were sure, due to the families older generations, that this family supported the Dark Lord, followed him and were probably his highest ranking Death Eaters. They were going to take them in and torture them for answers. The leader of the Order Albus Dumbledore stood smiling as his pawns ran around the house looking for suspected Death Eaters. He loved how he had them wrapped around his fingers and how easy they followed his command. All he said was that he thought the LeStrange's were Death Eaters and he left they should prove it. They shared almost every room there was and were ready to leave when they saw the house was empty. It wasn't until they heard a baby's cry from the elves quarters did they look there. There they found three elves standing around one holding a child while the others stood in front trying to keep the Order from getting to the child. Did they steal a child? That was what everyone was asking themselves until the elf hold the child faced them. There in the elf's arms was Anarell Bellatrix LeStrange. The elves acted faster than the Order members and jumped on them while the holding the child ran. She was young and didn't learn how to disapparate yet. Sadly she didn't get far before she was hit by a seize and pulling spell.

The door opened and Order member's started to disapparate as Dumbledore stared at the young mother holding her child with a smile on his face. Before Bellatrix could say anything he to disapparated leaving her as she fell to the ground crying. In less than a twenty-four hour period she lost two people she cares about deeply: her sister in everything but blood and her child. She knew they couldn't find out about Anmael, she didn't know how she would react to have another child and the closest thing to her old taken. Anmael wasn't a replacement child; she made sure she never thought or that it was her fault Anarell was taken as she grew up. Bellatrix and Rodolphus started calling her by her middle name after Rodolphus came back with her when the adoption was complete. Her first name reminded them to much of Anarell as both girls were named after twin fallen angels: Anarell the fallen angel of secrets and lies and Anmael the fallen angel of puzzles and confusion. At a young age Luna had proven that her first name did indeed fit her with the way she would word her sentences. More often than not it took her parents hour's even days to understand what she meant. She loved being able to confuse her uncles-

Her mother father and uncle apparated and saw her mother holding a child. She stood to get a better look at her and frowned as her eyes scanned over the girl. The girl was only in a tee shirt which torn in a way that looked like her had gotten whipped. She was filthy and she didn't need to see her to tell her that. Luna could smell it and wondered how long it has been since the girl took a shower or if she ever showed at all. She noticed the girl didn't have on any pants and her frown depends. She followed the three upstairs after waking her aunt who doubled as an unofficial mediwitch. Luna sat of the way as the three adults ran around getting whatever her aunt needed as she did a full body diagnostic spell. When it was done Narcissa was crying looking at the poor girl in front of her. Almost all her bones were either broken or badly fractured, three of her ribs punctured her lungs and Narcissa thought it was a miracle the girl was still alive. The girl should have at least been paralyzed from the neck down with severe brain damage. She didn't know how to tell her oldest sister that her daughter could have died when she was only five or how her injuries should and could have caused more damage. Luna summoned a quill and parchment and wrote down what her aunt was telling her to. One hundred and forty-two bones were broken between the ages of three to ten, ninety-six bones cracked, she was branded on her back over thirty-four times, fourteen third degree burns all over her body, over two hundred scares -some permanent some not-, nearly blind, four broken ribs and the others were badly cracked, a tension pneumothorax. She looked at her sister who had ripped the parchment from Luna's hand. Luna had walked over to Hermione as her aunt works on the collapsed lung before anything else. She brushed hair out of her sister's face and smiled at her.

"Hi," Bellatrix looked at her youngest child and saw her standing next to her sister. She wanted to tell Luna to go back down stairs but something in her told her not to. "My name is Anmael Luna LeStrange, but everyone calls me Luna." Bellatrix couldn't help but smile slightly at the scene in front of her. It may not be the best way for the sisters to see each other, or Luna to see her sister, but it's still kinda sweet, bittersweet. "Can I call you Phoenix? You remind me of one, its okay if I can't I'll just call you your real name, Anarell. I would call by the name you were given by muggles but I don't know it." Narcissa looked at the other occupants in the room; she had finished with the lung and was now working on healing as many bones as she could, as they looked at each other then Luna. All of them think the same thing: _Why did she want to call her Phoenix?_ No one bothered to ask as they went back to doing what they were before. Tom watched his nieces mad that his oldest one was so badly beaten. He felt as if he failed her as an uncle. Her life was worse than his but the only one to blame was Dumbledore. He knew of the abuse he had to, but the rape? Did he know of that to? Was he really that much of a monster to knowing leave a young girl to get rapped so she could aid his pawn? And if he didn't he would in the morning. "Aunt Narcissa is the one healing you. She's an amazing mediwitch way better than official ones. Mom is, in my opinion, the wizarding world's best duelist, Uncle Tom seconded and dad is eh." Luna ignored her father's shout of protest "You most likely have no knowledge of the wizarding world like me of the muggle world." A house elf appeared with a bucket, sponge and a stole all of which Luna took. She sat and started wiping the dirt and grime from her sister's arm. She was quiet for a while "Then again I don't think you know much about the world you were in either. I doubt they sent you to school or even let you outside you skin is as pale as a vampires and your hair is dull. But don't worry I'll help with all of that and so will Draco. He's your little your cousin, my older cousin. There's a lot to fill you in one and it feels like so little time. Aunt Cissy just finished healing you so all we have to do is wait now." The four adults left the room; three hoping the girl makes it and one who has to tell the possibilities of what could happen.

"She might not make it." Narcissa blurted and regretted it almost instantly as her oldest sister broke down in her husband's arms. "I'm sorry Trixie, Rod, Tom but even if she does she had a 2% chance she won't have any long term damage other than the permanent scarring she's already revived out of the 25% she has that she'll make it." Draco, who had woken up when his mother did and followed them heard everything and frowned. He knew that Luna's cryptic talking often left people confused but he was able to tell what she meant most of the time. He understood why Luna wanted to call Anarell Phoenix. "Changing the subject do any of you know why Luna called her Phoenix?"

"I do," the four adults jumped and faced Draco, "Her state now represents one in its ash phase as she is about to wake her magic will flair and most likely release her from any locks on her magic, personality and her looks. So she is born again just as a Phoenix would...ur...or something like that."

Jean woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She knew her husband went to do last night but after getting of the body he should have been back. She frowned then walked to the bathroom and washed up. Maybe she should have gone with David last night. She made breakfast got dressed and went to drive around. She noticed David's car wasn't in the driveway. Now she was a little worried so she got in her car and drove to the alley where he had taken Hermione. She saw his car there, door opened and glass missing. She got out of her car and went to his seeing the keys still inside. She saw blood on the wall and was struck with a feeling of dread as she saw her husband's pants on the floor with drops of semen in it. She was grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious before she could make a sound.

David woke the next morning with a throbbing headache and chuckled as last night's memories filled his mind. He went to rub his head but found his hands were chained to a wall. He finally took in his surroundings. There was dim lighting in the cell he was in, it was cold and damp. He heard screams from the cell in front of him and moans. He smiled thinking that some random woman was being raped but when he squinted and saw who it was his smiled fell. He tried to pull his arms forward but got nowhere. He felt tear prick his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him. His wife was bent over giving two guys a hand job, blowing another and having a guy pounding into her. He could see the tears falling from the one eye he could see with her being sideways. He went to turn his head only to have it grabbed by pale hand forcing him to keep his head in place.

"How do you think she feels?" He shivered at the cold voice in his ear, "Do you think she's enjoying it is what I mean." David shook his head slightly and his head was smashed against the wall behind him, "NEITHER DID MY DAUGHTER!" David pissed himself he knows because he could hear it hit the floor, "ELEVEN FUCKING YEARS WITHOUT MY CHILD! MY FLESH AND BLOOD! WHAT MY WIFE AND I WANTED MOST! BUT SHE WAS TAKEN FROM US AND PUT WITH YOU AND HER." The man screaming at him pointed to his wife who was covered by three men semen while the last came in her. The four switched going counterclockwise and taking the position of who was before them, "YOU TOOK HER CHILDHOOD AWAY FROM! YOU TOOK HER INNOCENCE. YOU TOOK AWAY MY BABY GIRL." When the man stated that sentence he started punching and kicking David. "You're lucky I don't kill now. You still have a long way to go and even when you beg for death you won't get it." The man left and another four came and David knew what was going to happen. He screamed in pain as a raw lubricated rock hard cock rammed into ass, nearly choked when another was shoved in his mouth as the last two grabbed his hands and placing it on their hard-ons. They told him if he did what his wife was then he get something very valuable cut off.

The man in his office smiled as he wrote letters for students that were being accepted in to his school. He loved the thought of more pawns being added to giant chess game. He had his three major pawns in place: The boy who will 'save' the wizarding world from evil, Harry Potter, his sidekick, Ron Weasley, and the brains of it all, Hermione Granger a believed muggle born. Yes, yes has taken years of planning, very careful planning. He picked up the Daily Prophet ready to see what has accrued in the wizarding world but before he could an anger Minerva McGonagall stormed in his office newspaper in hand closely followed by an enraged Severus Snape.

"Explain this me Dumbledore! I trusted you would put her in safe place. No matter whom her parents are she did not deserve this." Minerva stated holding and shaking her newspaper. Snape, who just caught wind of his goddaughter's earlier return to the wizarding world, was an emotional mess on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man in front of him for what happened to Anarell in her short life.

"Minnie can you please calm down and explain to me what happened?" Minerva shook her head and threw her newspaper at the man and sat down taking deep breaths.

_**LONG LOST LeSTRANGE FINALLY FOUND!**_

_Late last night the LeStrange's were finally able to find their daughter, Anarell LeStrange (Brief bio on page 2), after ten long years. They families excitement of finding the lost child was short lived when they tracked her and found her. They found the young girl's body in an alley way in muggle London as a car, believed to belong to the family that had her, drove away. _

"_She was taking shallow breaths; her hair looked like it was never touched. She was so filthy, like she had never taken a bath. Th-there were so many things wrong."_

_Mrs. LeStrange (Bio on page 2-3) was unable to finish her statement but her blood brother, Tom Riddle (Bio3-4), filled us in on what else happed. His niece suffered years of neglection and abuse (listed on page 4) by the muggles that she was somehow in the custody of. No one in the neighborhood had any knowledge of the girl's existence and no schools had any files on her. Mr. Riddle as told us that she had on a torn shirt covered in blood, the family believes she was whipped and says the scars on her back prove it. Also they saw girl had no pants and when bought to her Aunt Narcissa Malfory (Bio on page 5) they found the reason why was because she was raped. She was able to find out it started at the age of five. She made a statement before leaving to check on her niece:_

"_For the witch or wizard reading this, I hope you're happy with yourself. You tore a family apart and ripped a child of her innocence because you think my sister and her husband supported You-Know-Who. As if losing her best friend the day before wasn't enough for you took her child. The only child she was able to have to give birth to. She can't have anymore because something went wrong while she was giving birth to Anarell. And to top it off she only has a 25% chance of living and 2% chance of walking away with only an odd number of scares. The other 23% would leave her with severe brain trauma and paralyzed from the neck down."_

_On our way out the manor we went to the room where Miss LeStrange was and saw her little sister, Anmael LeStrange (nee Lovegood)-adopted the day Anarell was taken and the child of Mrs. LeStrange longtime friend Cindy Lovegood (Bios on page 5-6)-, was talking to a still unconscious Anarell LeStrange who she called Phoenix. At the same time she was cleaning her and got a few bodily and facial twitches._

_With what happened with this young witch and the muggles involved leave me wondering one thing. 'Are muggles really as harmless as we are told they are?' I'll leave the answer to that up to you readers. _

_Rita Seeker, Senior Reporter_

_No this can't be happening!_ Albus Dumbledore's mind was racing trying to find out how he was going to get the girl to befriend Potter and Weasley or to even marry Weasley. Now he has to find a new approach on all of this. He can't believe after eleven years of planning this happened. They were only supposed to beat her not rape her, there is not telling how long it will take for her to recover from this.

"Albus! Answer me, please. How? How could you do this to a child?!" Minerva yelled unable to control her anger. She can't believe what her best friend did to this child, the danger he put her in."

"Yes Albus explain to us that please. My goddaughter might not live because of you." Severus Snape spoke in a cool and calm tone with a deadly undertone. "Countless times I told you that Bellatrix, Rodolphus, nor Lucius are were or will ever be Death Eaters. Look at what happened now! Bella saw and you're lucky she never told anyone or even show them the memory of you and the Order. I have no clue what you are playing at but can bet that the LeStrange's, Malfoy's and Riddle will want your head. They will tell at some point and if you think of going after them I will tell the public. I've lost all respect for you. Not even You-Know-Who would scoop as low as leavening a child to be abused. Then again it's not the first time you've done it." With that he left with Minerva right behind him.

"And mommy said we get to make our own wands this year. Uncle Tom said their going to blackmail Dumbledore into oblivion for what he did to you. So they said their going to 'ask' to let me attend this year with you and Dray." Luna said in a dreamy tone as she washed her sister's hair. She had left her since she was bought up. She wanted to be the first one her sister saw waking up, "Maybe we can wreak havoc on the school like the fallen angels we were named after. We can cause so much trouble. Mom and dad are thinking about adopting again but they don't know if they want a boy or a girl or twins. The same with Uncle Tom old people can be so confusing." Luna turned her back just as a giggle filled the room followed by a burst of magic. She turned with a smile on her face and saw her sister floating her magic forming a ball around her. Messy black hair with slight curls fell replacing the bush of brown hair before it. Cheek bones rose, her nose narrowed like her mothers, pouty lips like her father. Her height changed by four inches as her body slowly fell and her magic re-entered her body going through her heart. Her body started to glow with her magic as her heart pumped it thought every part of her body. It amplified the strength of the potions she was given and the spells used to heal her. The magical glow faded slowly as did the giggling and Anarell eyes opened. The sisters could pass as twins with the only difference being their eyes. Anarell's left eye was black and her right was blue where as Anmael's eyes are the other way her right is black and her left is blue.

"You we-were the voice I heard? From yesterday and today?" Luna nodded "Did you mean what you said last night? About witches and wizards? My family? You being my sister?" Luna nodded and smiled hugging her but didn't go when the girl tensed.

"You are my sister and in the wizarding world the closes an adult gets to abuse on a child are patting their head, shoulder or back. No one will hurt you again I'll do all I can to ensure that. We will get the man who put you with them just give us time to plan as for the Granger's let's just say they're in about four pairs of your shoes, Anarell." Anarell relaxed and hugged her sister back.

"Phoenix." Luna smiled and let go of her sister they looked each other in the eye. They have a bond, one that will become stronger over time. They laced their fingers together closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other's company. Unbeknown to them two things had happened: One they were being watched since Anarell's magic flared and their magical core reaction to their bond, a bond deeper than any blood relation brother(s) and/or sister(s) would ever be.

"We'll be Phoenix Luna." Luna said her eyes still closed while Anarell knitted her brows and shook her head eyes closed as well.

"Luna Phoenix it sounds better." Luna thought it over before nodding in agreement. It did sound better and made her wonder if a Phoenix like that existed. She'd look into it later and maybe Phoenix will help her, "Yeah I'll help it's like you said. I have so much to learn and so little time to learn it."

"Luna Phoenix will bring about chaos with Lies, secrets, puzzles and confusion." Luna cheered causing the others watching to laugh which in turn caused the girls to open their eyes and look at the others. Anarell tensed with all the people around and moved closer to Luna. "Phoenix this is our family."

* * *

~AJ


End file.
